I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of removable roof panels, more particularly, the present invention concerns means for locking and locating the panel in the proper position relative to other parts of the vehicle. The present invention particularly relates to removable roof hatches having a drip cap at the side fitting over the glass in a door.
II. Prior Art Statement
The following U.S. Patents have been examined by the Applicant: Nos. 2,173,890; 2,882,093; 3,911,802; 3,913,970; 3,955,848; 3,972,558; 3,974,753; 4,005,901; and 4,021,073. These patents relate primarily to removable hatches hinged at one end or slidable hatches. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,174,793, and 3,402,511 come the closest to the mechanism described in the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,793 discloses a slidable roof locking structure including a pair of rods extending at an angle from the center of the roof structure toward the side of the slidable roof to provide a locking means. The rod ends engage a pair of mating apertures in the headliner on either side of the slidable roof to lock the roof into position. No provision is disclosed in this patent for aligning the slidable panel with the vehicle roof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,511 discloses a pivoting handle which moves a pair of rods in opposite directions to secure a sunroof panel to the vehicle roof. This patent does not disclose any means for adjusting the securing means to permit proper alignment of the sunroof with the remaining parts of the vehicle.
The aforementioned patents constitute the entire prior art relative to the present invention known to the Applicant.